Rumors and Their Consequences
by expressive wacko
Summary: Bella and Edward dislike each other. But the people around them decide that they belong together. Alice and Jasper love each other. But someone decides they shouldn't be together. What happens when rumors fly. Cannon Couples. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story, I am having a case of writer's block on my other (Thrown Overboard), so I figures I would writes something else while I think about it.**

**SM owns everything**

**Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

Here I am. Sitting in a meeting with my boss Emmett McCarty, who is so tall and muscular that he scares most people. But with dark curly hair he is really just a big teddy bear. Also with us is Emmett's wife and business partner, Rosalie, and my best friend and roommate, Alice Brandon. Rosalie is a tall and blond with a figure any supermodel would die for. Alice is the exact opposite, short, pixie like with jet-black spiky hair. Both are absolutely stunning.

Me, I'm the opposite of beautiful. I have plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. Plain old Bella Swan. I work for a branch of Twilight advertising. I pretty much enjoy what I do and I'm good at it.

"Ok, lets get started" Emmett stated. "Honestly I only have one thing to mention today. Carlisle and a group of representatives from the home office will be stopping by to do a review of the office. I have no idea how long they will be here. But I do know that there is a certain up and comer that will be joining him by the name of Jasper Hale" He eyed Alice.

I couldn't help but notice Alice's bright up at the mention of this. Ever since she first saw Jasper she has had a thing for him, she just hasn't had the courage to ask him out. Emmett could care less about office romance. If it made his employee's happy and didn't affect our work, he was all for it. Me, I don't think I'll ever find the right man for me, so why bother with the pretense of dating. But Alice believes, so I support her.

" Is Mr. I-don't-care-about-anyone coming too?" I asked.

"Who? " Responded Emmett.

I was about to answer when Alice beat me too it. "She's talking about Edward Masen.

"Ahh!" Realization hitting Emmett, "He's coming too."

I know Emmett could feel it coming. "So, how many new accounts has he set up? Remember, I promised to kiss his ass for each new account that he set up. I just need to be prepared."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Is this little war between the to of you ever going to end?"

I just shrugged. Edward and I just didn't click. We just weren't meant to get along, so we end up throwing sarcastic comments back and forth whenever we are in the same room.

"Can't you give him a break Bella? He's good at what he does."

"Well that's one thing, everything else, not so much. Like his best friend, I swear there is a new one every time I see him. Who is it this time?"

"Can't you just try to get along this time?"

"I'd rather be burned at the stake."

"I believe his 'current' best friend is Jasper."

"Oh, God. How does Jasper handle him? Edward will infect him and twist his views of the world until there are just as screwed up as Edward's. God help him! I hope that he survives his friendship with the man."

Emmett chuckled, "One day Bella, you are going to see Edward Masen in a different light."

"Yeah, when pigs fly and there's a snow storm in hell." I said with a smile on my face.

Emmett laughed, "Well lets continue." He opened his mouth but there was a knock on the conference room door. "Come in and have a seat."

In walked Carlisle, and behind him walked Jasper, Edward, James, Laurent and Victoria. Carlisle is tall and attractive for a man of his age with blond hair; he probably has beat away the women with a stick. It's a good thing he is happily married. Jasper is also tall, with shoulder length blond hair with a muscular build. Edward has green eyes, bronze hair, with a strong jaw line. Also tall and well built. I would probably find him attractive if he wasn't such an ass. James is tall and blond as well. A little creepy if you ask me, he just kind of sits there and watches people. Laurent and Victoria always seep to just follow James's lead. Laurent is obviously European with black hair. Victoria is pale with vibrant red hair.

Emmett faces Carlisle "Carlisle, welcome to the Seattle branch, I hope you like what you see. We always enjoy ourselves when you come for a visit."

"Emmett, you are one of the few people I know that welcome the review of their branch." Responded Carlisle with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a people person and I enjoy the company."

Carlisle turned around to look at the staff in the room with us. When he got to Alice "Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you."

"One of my best people, if I do say so my self." Emmet said like a proud father.

I heard a chuckle and then his annoyingly velvet voice. "You say that as if you think we won't believe what you say?"

When he said this I couldn't help but interrupt. "You seem to be the only one to doubt her abilities in this business"

He turned to look at me with that cocky, crooked smirk he always wears, "Bella, oh how I missed you. It's good to see you are still here "

"Of course I'm still here. Were it not for you, I would probably never leave. How you call yourself a man, I will never know."

"I believe there are many women who would come to my rescue and say that I am indeed a man. Women love me. All except you, of course. But when it comes to relationships, not for me, not my style." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Thank god for that, now I don't have to go protecting the women of the world from the plague that is Edward Masen. But I do agree with you on one fact, I don't do relationships, but I don't do casual sex either."

"You say that now, but soon some poor unsuspecting sap will catch your eye."

"As long as that 'poor unsuspecting sap' is nothing like you, I'll be fine"

"You could use one night with me."

"And walk away with a disease, no thank you."

"You're just disappointed because I won't do it." He turned to Carlisle and Emmett. "Can we get on with business?"

That infuriating man always has to have the last word. Some things never change. Carlisle's voice broke me out of my rage.

"Well, I think we will be staying about a month, to see how you operate on a day to day basis. How does that sound Emmett?"

"Sounds fine to me. Well, we've all had a long day; it's nearing the end of business hours. What do you say we all head to dinner to welcome you to Seattle?"

"Sounds fine, I could use a good meal."

With that being said we all got up to go to dinner. I am going to enjoy tonight despite the presence of Edward Masen. Alcohol will be a necessity.

EPOV

Jasper and I were almost out the door behind everyone else, when I felt him hold me back.

"Edward, what do you think of Alice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't she perfect." He got this disgustingly dreamy look in his eyes.

"Do you want me to be nice, or say what I truly think?"

"Be honest please."

"In my opinion, she is too short, her skin is too pale, and her hair is too dark. She does seem to have a lot of energy for what I've seen, that's a plus. All in all, she's not really my type. "

"Is that really what you think?"

"Oh damn! You have a thing for her."

"Yes. Yes I do. Who wouldn't she's perfect."

"Well, for one I don't like her. You are crazy, my friend. She is too pixie like."

"No, she's beautiful."

"Even Bella the prude is better than Alice, you get that sarcastic spunk thing that she's got going. Don't tell me you are thinking about a relationship. What happen to being bachelors forever, never let a woman change us?"

"If Alice would have me, I would be in a relationship in a second."

"She will have you whipped. Wrapped around her finger and I will never see you again. If this is what you want, enjoy the boring monogamy that a relationship brings."

The door opened and Carlisle came in with a look of wonder on his face. "What is keeping you two? Don't you guys want a decent meal on the company dime?"

"Sorry Carlisle, but you won't believe what this guy is saying. He has decided that he wants a relationship. With who, do you ask? Alice the pixie."

Jasper piped up "She's perfect."

"Alice is a good person, beautiful and very caring toward others. I hope you like shopping though?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Do you think that she will have me?" the uncertainty in Jasper's voice was obvious.

"I think so, don't listen to Edward."

"Hey," I interjected "I happen to love my life. I don't need a woman to love to be happy"

"Have you ever loved a woman?" Carlisle questioned.

"I love my mother. She gave birth to me and raised me. So I love her, as to loving a woman in any other capacity, no. Nor do I intend to. I will not condemn myself to a boring life with one woman. Lifetime bachelor, right here."

"I can't believe my ears."

"It's true, I will not be controlled by a woman."

"You say that now, but I see you happily married one day, Edward."

"He will make some woman very happy, he's insatiable." Jasper laughed.

"It will happen for you Edward." I rolled my eyes at Carlisle's statement.

I responded " Enough of this talk at my expense, I'm going to go talk to Emmett."

JPOV

I turned to Carlisle as Edward walked out. "Do you really think that she will have me?"

"Without a doubt Jasper, you are a good man."

"Do you think you could do me a favor and maybe talk to her for me?"

Carlisle sighed "I can talk to he about you and open her up to the idea, but in the end, you have to ask her out yourself."

"I can handle that."

"Come on Jasper, let's go to dinner. I think someone will need to be there to keep Edward and Bella away from each other.

We both laughed as we went to join the others.

**Please review or send a PM telling me what you think. Reviews make me happy. Also please let me know if you find any errors, so I can go about fixing them. **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's short but I felt it was a little important.**

**SM owns everything**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EmPOV**

**"**Emmett, guess what I just overheard?" I watched as my beautiful wife came toward me. I had to stop in my office to get something before we headed out to dinner. I could tell buy the spark in Rose's eye and the huge smile on her face, that it was something good.

"Jasper has a thing for Alice." She sang.

"Babe, that's great. Especially considering that Alice has liked him since she met him. But please, I beg you don't meddle. Don't even tell Bella. Alice and Jasper need to work this out on their own"

I'd hate to think what would happen if she did tell Bella. Those three women are best friends and the crap they get into is monumental.

The pout that Rose had on her face almost broke me, she would pay tonight.

"But Em, Carlisle is supposed to talk to Alice for Jasper, she needs to be prepared." She pleaded.

"No she doesn't. She will be fine. If she's not, you can take it out on me. I surrender myself."

"Fine." She conceded. "You better hope everything turns out ok or its no sex for a month." With that she walked out of the room.

Damn! I sure hope everything goes ok.

**Review please, positive or negative I welcome both.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Owned my SM**

**JamesPOV**

I seriously hate theses people. They're always happy. It's disgusting. Why I work here, I have no idea. If it wasn't for Victoria and Laurent, I would have quit a long time ago. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, I knew immediately who they belonged too.

"Mmm, Victoria. You have now idea how much I need you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

Victoria always knew just what to do to make me feel better, and she didn't disappoint now. After placing an open-mouthed kiss at the nape of my neck, she moved in front of me and gave me a searing kiss that made my pants tighten.

"What's wrong James?"

"The same thing that's always wrong."

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, perhaps trying to hid your feelings around the others would be a good idea."

"Why? They are the reason that I'm in this depressed mood all the time. Let them see how I feel. Though I doubt they realize it's because of them."

Vitoria sighed and I continued.

"I would rather be depressed, than happy with the rest of them. It makes me want to puke when I'm around them. You should just let me wallow and not be like those perfect goody-too-shoes people that we work with."

"Fine. What can I do in the meantime to help you depression?" She had a sexy smirk and a light in her eyes as she said this.

"I can think of a few things." I went to pull he towards me when I heard someone running this way. I groaned "What now?"

Laurent came running in, I gave him time to catch his breath. "What is so important you felt the need to run?"

"I overheard a few of our colleagues discussing a possible budding relationship between the branches."

Why Laurent thought this would interest me was beyond me. Like I cared what they did during there spare time. Bored, I asked "Who?"

"From our branch, Jasper Hale." He has now peaked my curiosity. While I dislike Edward, Jasper came and upstaged me as a favorite of Carlisle's. I loath Jasper Hale.

"Who form Emmett's branch?"

"I believe it's Alice."

"How did you get this information?"

"I overheard Jasper and Carlisle talking. Apparently Jasper is to much of a coward to talk to Alice himself, so Carlisle agreed to talk to her first to open her up to the idea."

"I think I just found a way to entertain myself in this god awful city. I might need some help though, are you two in?"

"James, of course I am baby." Victoria answered.

"Me too, James" said Laurent.

"This is going to be the best business trip in awhile." I said with a smile.

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
